In recent years, techniques have been developed for detecting an object around a vehicle and preventing the collision or mitigating the impact of any possible collision between the object and the vehicle. In particular, a technique using a radar and a camera to acquire information regarding an object detected around a vehicle has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1).
More specifically, the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 uses a millimeter-wave radar and a monocular camera separately, and if a positional relationship between an object detected by the millimeter-wave radar and an object detected by the monocular camera meets a predetermined criteria, determines that these objects are the same object.